Instant messaging has become one of the most popular applications on the Internet. Instant messaging programs generally allow users to send and receive messages. The messages are typically generated and displayed by an instant messaging application on each end and an instant messaging server may perform various functions to facilitate the transfer of messages for communication or conversation.
Software intended for implementing an instruction set in an instant messaging environment may be generally referred to as an instant messenger (IM) application. Existing IM applications typically allow limited data exchanges such as text messages. It would be desirable if the users could share more information about themselves via IM applications in an interactive way. It would also be useful if the sharing of information can be provided via a user interface that is easy to use.